


it's home where you hold me

by celestialsuho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialsuho/pseuds/celestialsuho
Summary: Sehun steals the blanket. Again.





	it's home where you hold me

**Author's Note:**

> title from [entanglement](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aL5Glat5Yw), which i only figured out was this fic's song at the end of writing it
> 
>  
> 
> _it's home where you hold me/so show me no mercy_

 

“Sehun,” says Junmyeon, only slightly exasperated, “you can’t steal the whole blanket.”

 

He’d only got up to brush his teeth, and now what does he come back to? A barren expanse of mattress around a big lump of blanket, with a mop of dark, soft hair poking out above crinkled, smiling eyes. Sehun’s most self-satisfied eye smile.

 

“Can too,” the blanket replies, articulately. “You were too slow, it’s mine now.” Then, as Junmyeon pads purposefully towards the bed, Sehun lifts his head a little further to see – “Hyung, you can’t take the blanket from the _baby_ of the group – Junmyeon hyung, so mean, to the group’s _baby_ –”

 

But putting his head further out of the blankets is his mistake. Junmyeon sees an opening and dives for it, knocking them both back to the bed from Sehun’s half-sitting position. They wrestle for control of the blanket. Sehun is taller, longer-limbed, and possibly stronger, but Junmyeon knows how to wriggle. After a lot of collisions and twisting, Sehun is flat on his back with Junmyeon sprawled out on top of him and the blanket pinning his arms to his sides.

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Sehun whines. “Not fair.”

 

Junmyeon grins down at him. “Very fair. The blanket keeps me warm, I keep you warm.” Sehun is already very warm, actually, and Junmyeon warming up by the second. He loves being close like this with Sehun, all long limbs and warm skin, spread out and pressed together.

 

“I could still win,” Sehun mutters.

 

“You like this.” And it’s true: his body isn’t tense, he’s not fighting it, arms relaxed. Junmyeon knows that Sehun likes being tucked in like this, so safe and tight he can hardly move. “Hm?” He kisses Sehun briefly, feels him relax even more.

 

There’s so _much_ of Sehun, these days. Sometimes Junmyeon just wants to rub against him like a happy cat. He gives it a go now. “Oh? What’s this?” He reaches down with one hand and feels Sehun’s hardness.

 

Sehun’s eyes have gone very wide and dark. His body tensed up for a second, but now it’s completely pliant, and his mouth is open in an O.  He isn’t complaining any more.

 

Junmyeon strokes along his length – it’s hot, hot, hot. Sehun’s breathing has changed, trembling a little, but slow. Junmyeon spits in his hand to ease the slide, keeps going. He feathers kisses along Sehun’s jaw, delicate in some places, lingering in others. He thinks he can almost feel Sehun’s pulse beating in his throat.  

 

“Hyung –” This gasp isn’t at all like Sehun’s whining from earlier, and yet very similar. There’s a ragged edge to it. Junmyeon loves that edge. “Junmyeon _hyung_ –”

 

Junmyeon moves his hand faster. Sehun likes to start out slow and then speed up, he knows. To be coaxed and gentled until it gets intense. He kisses Sehun’s jaw again, puts some teeth into it – just a little. Sehun gasps, his hips buck. “ _Hyung_ , uh, uh –”

 

“So close already?” Junmyeon breathes, but he’s breathless too. Sehun must have got worked up while they were wrestling; but this, right now, is what gets Junmyeon hot, Sehun's eyes squeezing shut and his head tipping back, pliant, hips bucking.

 

Sehun doesn’t reply, only moans. Junmyeon shifts higher up to kiss his mouth, deep and messy, swallowing all his sounds. Small, desperate, frequent sounds, getting louder. What else could he do with this boy? What couldn’t he do with this boy?

 

Junmyeon slides back down, mouthing at Sehun’s throat. With his free hand, he presses one finger, very gently, to Sehun’s perineum.

 

Sehun gasps, yanks him upward for a kiss, and comes. He kisses Junmyeon like a starving man as he does.

 

Shortly afterwards, Junmyeon rocks his way to a slow, sleepy orgasm against the long, lean line of Sehun’s body as Sehun twitches, still sensitive. “Love you,” he murmurs, sleepy and touch-drunk, into Sehun’s mouth. “Perfect, the best.”

 

Sehun’s eyes crinkle in a self-satisfied little smile. “Yes, I am.” His voice is tired, a whisper. Junmyeon is too sleepy to get up, though he knows they should clean up, so he kisses Sehun again and reaches up to switch out the light.

 

**Author's Note:**

> _our body entanglement wants/you all over me_


End file.
